The present disclosure relates to a method of treating a surface of a substrate used in a biological reaction system, and more particularly, to a method of chemically treating a surface of a substrate used in a biological reaction system to prevent biological molecules from adhering to the surface.
Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) is a method of amplifying a target DNA sequence. Previously, PCR has been generally performed in 96- or 384-well microplates. If higher throughputs are desired, conventional PCR methods in microplates are not cost effective or efficient. Further, in increasing throughput, reducing the PCR reaction volumes may lower the consumption of reagents, leading to a decrease in amplification times from the reduced thermal mass of the reaction volumes. This strategy may be implemented in an array format (m×n), resulting in a large number of smaller reaction volumes. Furthermore, using an array allows for a scalable high throughput analysis with increased quantification sensitivity, dynamic range, and specificity.
Arrays have also been used to perform Digital Polymerase Chain Reaction (dPCR). Results from dPCR can be used to detect and quantify the concentration of rare alleles, to provide absolute quantitation of nucleic acid samples, and to measure low fold-changes in nucleic acid concentration. Generally, increasing the number of replicates increases the accuracy and reproducibility of dPCR results.
The array format in most quantitative polymerase chain reaction (qPCR) platforms is designed for sample-by-assay experiments, in which PCR results need to be addressable for post-run analysis. For dPCR, however, the specific position or well of each PCR result may be immaterial and only the number of positive and negative replicates per sample may be analyzed.
The read-out of dPCR, that is, the number of positive reactions and the number of negative reactions, is linearly proportional to the template concentration, while the read-out of qPCR (signal vs. cycle) is proportional to the log of the template concentration. Thus, for dPCR, it is desirable to minimize sample volumes.
However, continuing to decrease reaction volumes may lead to challenges related to confidence in loading the array with sample volumes and maintaining the physical isolation of the sample volumes, for example. In other words, it is important to load the sample volume into as many wells or through-holes as possible and to reduce the cross-talk between the wells or through-holes.